This application is a Continuation-In-Part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/691,619, filed Jan. 21, 2010 and entitled “Dual display,” now U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,054. This application claims priority of Taiwan Patent Application No. 98118999, filed on Jun. 8, 2009, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display with dual displaying function and more particularly to a dual display with two viewing sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, thin displays are widely used. Most displays, however, do not have a dual displaying function. For example, WO. 2005098524 discloses an electrowetting display structure, WO 2006017129 discloses a transflective electrowetting display structure, and WO 2008142085 discloses an electrowetting display device with an element for switching between transmissive or transflective states. However, the techniques do not provide a dual displaying function.